


Promotion

by whatever_idk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Imperial Officers, Jedi Civil War (Star Wars), Psychological Trauma, Sith Academy (Star Wars), Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Sith Training (Star Wars), Suspense, Why Did I Write This?, mc is in a bad situation, things differ from games and comics slightly, this is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_idk/pseuds/whatever_idk
Summary: Imperial Officer Elias Alden is unexpectedly recommissioned to Korriban.It turns out that the sporadic disappearances within the ranks indeed happen. And he wishes he never had the opportunity to find out about that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist, you ask?
> 
> Well, I'm not sure myself. But here it is. Enjoy?
> 
> I wrote this story because I was wondering how exactly did the entire thing with Force Sensitive Sith Soldiers work. Like, I literally remember hearing Atton's story and being like 'oh, this would be interesting to see'. And that's it, that's the premise. 
> 
> This might just become a one-shot after a brief while. But I planned for this to have a few chapters, like max ten, or seven. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet.

The massive double doors slowly swung open. Amongst the sandstone exterior a black, gaping maw gradually lengthened, revealing nothing but darkness inside the insidious reaches of the Academy.

Cold air burst through, ruffling his hair and making him shiver, the drastic change from scorching to almost freezing equal parts shocking and unwelcome.

Elias stood stiffly in front of the strange temple, with Colonel Tull to his right.

He wasn't supposed to be here. Not only _here_ , as in before the Sith's training grounds, but on Korriban at all.

The notice had come three days ago. He was to be recommissioned to Korriban, and immediately, at that. There were apparently no specifics to this request, as well as no information as to what he'd be doing once he joined with the Imperial forces there.

There had to be a mistake, a mix-up, he was sure. This didn't make much sense.

The Sith Empire's orders had always been very thorough and sound. This was so _vague_ \- all too vague, in fact.

He tried to explain this to Tull, his current supervisor, once he'd arrived. Elias wanted to be back with his squadron as fast as he could - the Empire's politics, unfortunately, were one of the things that served as an obstacle to that. He needed to appear here for duty to confirm there indeed was a mistake.

Tull, the graying, ever sour-faced man, took one look at him as Elias was trying to _respectfully_ explain everything. He took that look, shook his head, and had him follow. And like that, they went all the way here.

This was wrong, and Tull knew it! Had he wanted to set him up? But he'd served the Sith faithfully and efficiently! Honestly, besides Reina, he hadn't even had any enemies within his squadron. There was no reason for this to happen, none whatsoever-

No, this couldn't be the case. Maybe he was here because Tull needed to confirm this with _his own_ superiors?

But if that was so... why did he shake his head?

Why wouldn't he say _a word_ to him now-

Something about this whole situation made him on edge. Maybe it was the unnatural and irrational cold feeling in his belly that appeared right after he set foot on Korriban soil. Maybe it was the sureness with which he felt that this was all a pitiful bureaucratic mix-up... or maybe it was both.

The doors were wide open now. Ever so slowly, and yet confidently, a figure emerged. They were garbed in a black cloak, hood obscuring almost entirely their face. Only the eyes were clearly visible - two glowing, _yellow_ orbs...

...and they were looking right at _him_.

He couldn't stop the shudder that overtook his back. There was sudden dryness in his throat and with all his _soul_ he hoped his hands weren't shaking right now - that wouldn't do, not in front of a Sith anyway. They were known for their contempt for all weakness.

What was this for? Why was he here?

Why was this Sith- this _shadow_ observing him? (he'd never had much love for the Force-sensitives - in his mind, they were one of the many reasons for ongoing wars - wars he intended to put a stop to, with actual _competent_ people the Empire had, such as the many dedicated soldiers and generals)

...Why didn't he know what was transpiring just now- what in _karking_ seven hells was happening!?

He bit down on his frustration. This wouldn't do.

He had to keep his cool. All would be explained... that was what Tull was going to do. He would lay everything out to his superior and Elias would be on his merry way back to the squadron in a day or two.

The Sith shifted his gaze to Tull, and Tull stood at attention at once.

Any second now-

Tull nodded to the hooded figure. Elias felt something heavy and cold settle in his chest, all the way to his stomach.

Heavy, cold, prickly - his heart was beating like he'd drunk two liters of caf - oh, hells, he was _terrified-_

The Sith turned around and strolled inside the dark Temple. The doors were still open - oozing cold and spreading the smell of freshly open _crypt-_

He decided to speak up. Or more like, he was sure he _had to_ speak up because he needed some logical explanation to this all or he would _crumble._ (the squadron legends couldn't be _true_ \- it was simply not how _this_ worked - the Command would not allow that!)

They **wouldn't-**

"Colonel Tull, sir. What is the meaning of this?"

Tull looked at him with those gray, tired but steely eyes.

He could swear there was a flash of pity beneath the peaceful, professional visage of the man.

"This is the procedure. Do not fret. It will be over soon. You will be shown your new _post_ shortly."

What _procedure_ was this absolute _lunatic_ of a Colonel talking about-

"With all due respect sir, but what procedure are you talking about? Unfortunately, I was not informed about anything like that."

That man _knew_ something Elias didn't-

"I would be surprised if you were. This is all classified, you see. Your new _superiors_ will explain everything, of that I am _sure_."

Why did it feel so much like every word he said had a second meaning to itself?

"Is there nothing _you_ can say to me on the matter, Colonel, sir?"

"I am afraid not."

And like that, Tull, the blasted nerfherder, looked away to stare into the distance, signifying that he would not be answering any more of Elias' questions.

This was outrageous. Is that how the Empire was supposed to manage the _classified_ affairs? But- this was such a _farce-_

Suddenly, he could hear shuffling from within the unending abyss that was the Sith Temple's interior.

Two rows of some sort of hooded guards came out and stopped at the sides of the entrance. He could not see their faces, but some of the guards' hands (the _only_ uncovered parts of their bodies) were _really_ pale. Unnaturally so- were those near-humans? Yes, they had to be-

A single man out walked out and stood in between them.

There was a drop in temperature, even more so than before. Elias blamed this on the cold air from within the temple - but deep down he knew, there was something _strange_ about this person. As if, an _aura_ \- something cold and dark, more prominent than in the others. (he wanted to slap himself upside the head for even thinking in terms of _magic_ )

"Junior officer Elias Alden, I presume?" His voice was like silk mixed with poison. The way he talked - one could be sure that the man was supremely confident and expected to be _obeyed_. There was an undertone there... one he didn't like.

It was the voice of someone sure of their importance. And, at the same time, it was the voice of a-

-torturer. He knew that tone, from his few brief interactions with a very overly enthusiastic _Imperial Interrogation Specialist._

His heart was sure on its way to beating out of his chest. Oh, and his hands were _most probably_ shaking, but he didn't care, this was too much-

_What_ was happening to him?

"Yes, my Lord. Colonel told me I- I-" _Oh Force, don't stutter, not in front of **that**_! "I am to be explained the details of my posting here."

"All in due time, officer. Let us enter the Academy, first. There, I shall tell you _everything_ you need to know."

_Enter_?

He was to enter - enter **_that place_**!?

No.

_No, no, no, no, no-_

There had to be something he could say. He _wanted_ to say something, oh desperately so-

There was a palm at his back. It was the Colonel, pushing him along.

His feet began shuffling forward, his mind somewhere else-

In the state of absolute emotional petrification, he now found himself right in front of the dark maw-like entrance to the Academy, with little knowledge on how he managed to get there without his legs buckling from under him in the first place.

The guards were close to him now. They had masks on, so he couldn't exactly see their faces.

He knew they were watching.

Oh, they were watching him, looking at his every move like he was some sort of mouse to be toyed with and then-

Elias couldn't think this way. No. Everything would be explained - maybe they had some sort of undercover mission for him that only the Sith knew about and so that's why they took him here - but it would be temporary, yes, _temporary_ , he wouldn't have to stay here for long-

_Everything_ would be explained.

Willingly, he passed the threshold of the Temple.

The guards formed a square to keep him walking forward.

They were here for protection, of course-

Yes, _protection_.

He was walking, the pitter-patter of his boots on the stone floor reverberating across the place in an echo.

Force, it was dark here. So dark. And it was getting darker - the doors were open so, _why_ was it getting darker?

He turned around to steal a glance at the doors.

The doors, the massive, carved things - they were closing now.

**_The doors were closing._ **

Oh.

Oh...

Oh, **kriff** **!**

The guards stopped when he stopped. He wasn't even sure when that had happened, but he was standing still now, his body shaking. In its entirety.

He wanted to run. He wanted to turn back and get the kriff away-

And he was about to try, but a pair of pale hands had closed around his shoulders, keeping him rooted in one spot. They were unpleasantly digging into his arms and didn't quell the shaking that had overtaken his body _at all_.

There was a loud **_clang._**

The doors closed, making the thin line of light disappear completely. Then there was a second sound - as if a lock had slid into place.

It was as if shards of ice were dropped onto his chest.

Without much thought, in this terror-ridden state, he blurted out:

"My L-Lord, t-there's been a mistake! I don't-

His voice carried across the place loudly, and whispers from corners of the massive chamber followed - corners that were occupied by hooded people that he could see now that his eyes had gotten a little used to the darkness.

The Sith in the front rose his hand, and that made him silence himself. There was a current to the air now - almost electric.

"Shush now. We'll talk later, _officer_. Let's not make a spectacle of things, shall we?" He chuckled darkly.

Quiet laughter followed from corners of the room.

Elias felt a shiver pass through his back.

He swallowed the bile that was threatening to go up his throat and started walking again.

To put it simply, that was enough for him not to utter a word for the rest of the duration of their walk.

They passed through dark, cold corridors, the only source of illumination in form of seeping red light from diodes located somewhere near the floors.

They stopped by a room.

He could see a bed... door to the fresher, maybe. Force, it was _so_ dark here all the time.

The leading Sith gestured towards the room.

"Go in, now. We'll speak in a moment, I assure you. The guards will go fetch you when all is set. But first, go change, _officer_. Clothes have been left for you there. Give the guards your uniform when you are done."

What-

But it was-

He swallowed thickly.

"Am I being demoted, my Lord?"

It was an idiotic question, he knew-

The Sith actually _laughed_ \- a shrill, high-pitched sound.

"Oh, officer, no, of course not!" He said, every word, every syllable almost _dripping_ with irony. "I'd wager to say, you are being _promoted_.

_Promoted? In **what** way is **this** a promotion?!_

"But of course, in _our_ Imperial system, promotion can be a fickle thing. I'll be interested to see how _you_ take it."

This was sick. This man was-

-was just _terrifying_. And sick. There was even an _air_ to him...

"I am not sure I understand, my Lord."

There was a hand at his shoulder - and Force, those were some long nails - claw-like things, almost.

He couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his arm at the touch.

"Oh, but you _will_." And his yellow, toxic-like eyes glowed even more at that moment. If such a thing was even possible.

Elias didn't know what to say to _that,_ so he went inside to room, almost on autopilot.

" _Everything_ will be explained, officer. For now, you are welcome to change. Speak to the guards when you are finished. Make yourself at _home._ "

Home.

This wasn't- this wasn't a place he would, in a million, or even a billion years, ever call _home_.

No, no- this place was _horrifying_. Evil, almost-

The man walked away, and the door swooshed closed.

The _former_ junior officer sat on the bed and slowly felt the crippling realization take hold.

He was trapped here. With this man. This _creature_ , almost-

And others - the whispering, laughing-

How had it come to this?

He put his hands around his chest - he was hugging himself - a pathetic gesture he hadn't done ever since his father died and Ylena got _injured-_

_Ylena was right. She was right about all of this, about the Empire - wasn't she?_

Something, deep down, a treacherous little voice, was telling him that, yes, she _was_.

The legends - of cadets and soldiers alike, disappearing from the ranks without a trace after receiving some mysterious notice - they were _true_. How stupid had he been to believe otherwise!?

This felt like a nightmare. Maybe it _was_ a nightmare? Because how could have things gone so _wrong_ in such a short amount of time? An hour ago, he'd been in Dreshdae, trying to talk some sense into the Colonel's thick skull. An hour ago, if he was told where he'd be going, he'd either laugh or take it to heart and get the kriff away from this _planet._

What was going to happen to him here?

What were they going to... to _do_ to him?

Why, Force, **_why_** was he here!?

He noticed a dark bundle on a drawer. Now that he looked, there were boots, similar to his, at the foot of the bed.

Those were the clothes the Sith was talking about.

With shaking hands he picked up the fabric. There was a black top, similar to his own uniform, but with a bit of a different cut. There were trousers, also black, and also like his uniform's, but not exactly. And there was a black cloak. Similar to other cloaks, that _others_ here wore.

This alone gave him a rough idea that he wasn't going on a ridiculous (look, he was stressed as kriff when he thought about that) undercover mission issued by the Sith.

No, this looked like-

He swallowed, but the dryness would not leave his throat.

What if he wouldn't put this on? What if he snuck out _now_?

Because he had to _leave_ \- he had to get away from here, before _whatever_ happened to him, that much was certain.

Well, he would have a low chance of getting away if he was dressed as an officer. So maybe putting on the clothes that made him look like one of the very many occupants of the place would be actually beneficial.

With that, he decided. Soon enough, he was in the black garments, and his uniform laid folded neatly on the bed. He was reluctant about putting on the cloak-robe- _thing_ but decided that it would help him blend in.

He looked over himself in the mirror. He was pale - more pale than usual, anyway. No doubt from stress.

Elias thought about putting the hood on just to see how _that_ would look, but decided against it. Too much, definitely too much-

He got to the door and tapped the panel for it to open. A visage of a masked guard greeted him.

He had the vague idea the guard was looking him over. Then, he noded.

"Stay here. I will inform Master Uthar that you are ready for the rest of the procedure." His voice came out quite distorted - definitely, there was some vocoder built in the mask.

The guard left.

The guard left him here-

-alone, in the corridor - unsupervised. He took a sharp turn to the left and marched through the corridor as fast as he could muster without running.

Wait-

Of course he was _unsupervised_ \- what were they supposed to supervise!? Elias didn't understand why that thought had crossed his mind. He was an officer loyal to the Empire. He wasn't a _deserter-_

_-but he was going to be._

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

When he left here, there wasn't a future for him in the Sith Armada, was there?

That alone almost made him pause.

But he didn't, he kept going. He had a sneaking sensation that he would not have a _future_ at all if he stayed here - the fear-

This place was fear-inducing. Terror inducing, even.

Maybe he was going _mad_...

He just needed to get to the doors. He would get to the doors, and then outside, and then he could breathe _and_ it would be fine.

All would be fine.

Elias had an eidetic memory, thankfully. It helped him on various missions and it could help him now. He memorized the route to the entrance chamber.

Rapid march swiftly carried him to his destination.

He walked into the chamber - and slowed exponentially. The place was still crawling with the hooded people- _more_ Sith.

The doors were at the end of the chamber, closed and suddenly feeling so _unreachable_ from where he was.

He was going, ever-slowly, towards them- his goal.

From the shadows of the place, a few glowing yellow and some almost orange pairs of orbs could be seen. They were following his movements.

The Sith in the chamber were watching him, as he slowly inched towards the door. He could feel their gazes on his back, his neck - the intensity was almost _palpable_.

It had gotten so bad, with almost every _inch_ of his body now Elias wanted to turn around and go back the way he came.

But he didn't - he **couldn't-**

He was in front of the doors.

A breath left him, half-sigh half-something else.

What now? How was he going to-?

There were whisperings behind him. He couldn't hear what was being said. No-one seemed to raise their voice in here - which was quite understandable, taking the fact that there was a generous echo once one said something a pitch too loud.

He turned around. People were observing him near - but once he looked at them, they dispersed and began leaving, as if suddenly disinterested in him.

He was left standing in front of the doors, pitifully staring at them as if they had personally slighted him in some way.

In a spike of sudden zeal, he put a hand on the doors. They were cold and metal.

He pushed. They didn't budge.

Somewhere, somebody chuckled.

It wasn't a mirthful laugh, no, it was almost cruel-

They were laughing at him, weren't they?

He put his hand away and let it go limp at his side.

He was numb.

Why did he even come here? What was he hoping to accomplish-

He could not open half-a-ton doors on his own and nobody would let him out.

When had he stopped _thinking_?

His mind had been so filled with dread, that maybe he needed to believe there was a quick way out of this predicament...

...which there wasn't. No, he was _stuck_ here, for the time being-

" _Officer!_ " He could hear the distorted voice of one of the guards come from right behind him. Elias whirled around, startled.

_When_ had the man approached?

"You were told to _wait_. Why are you _here_?" This guard seemed rather displeased with him, to say the least.

"I-" For the perhaps first time in his career, he had no idea what to say - 'I wanted to leave as fast as I can because I have the irrational feeling that I am in **dange** **r** ' didn't really cut it. He couldn't even sell any crap about doing something _of importance_ , because there was _nothing_ in here he could have been supposed to be doing.

"No matter. You will go to the Headmaster _now._ Come." Oh, he was angry. Not good.

Elias followed the Sith through the dark, almost labyrinthine corridors of the Academy. They took so many turns and twists that he was slowly starting to get a headache.

Finally, Elias found himself in front of a massive door that was supposed to lead him to the _Headmaster's_ chambers.

They swung open, with the Sith beckoning him inside.

He sat at a chair, in front of a large desk. This almost looked like office space to an important Imperial official if not for the strange relic-like objects on the shelves and ancient-looking tomes put beside them.

The Sith - Uthar - was sitting at the desk, in a sizeable chair, his hands with talon-like fingernails folded in front of him. In the illumination of the more brightly room, he could see the Sith's face.

He almost wished he couldn't.

There was an unnerving quality to this man overall - but his face, so covered in strange, almost patterned tattoos definitely added a new layer to the 'watch out' sensation.

"Ah, junior officer Elias Alden of squadron 778, formerly stationed on the orbital station _Tersian-9_ in the Taris system. Is that correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Being suddenly reminded of his now previous post caused a wave of premature nostalgia to wash over him.

Then, there was silence.

The Headmaster looked almost to be appraising him.

If he had been uneasy before, now he was feeling the beginnings of yet another panic attack.

It was all because of this place, these blasted people! He wanted out - but he **couldn't** leave.

Was this his new post, or a _prison_?

Elias couldn't bear the silence anymore. It was as if there was static buzzing all around him...

"My Lord... what will happen to me now? If I may ask."

"Yes, you may.

Uthar sat back in his oversized chair.

"Officer, you have been _chosen_ by a special _recruitment program._ You are now to be stationed in this facility, as you already know.

"We believe you have certain... predispositions that would indicate you can undertake some _enhanced training_. Training that could _aid_ you and make you an even greater asset to our Empire.

_Enhanced training_ _?_ _Here!? And what predispositions-_

_Oh, sithspit-_

But this couldn't be-!

He was not... Force Sensitive... That was impossible-

"I must say, your _abilities_ were rather hard to track down. It seems as if you have a natural talent for hiding them. But additional tests were made during your last medical examination and the recruitment agent managed to confirm our suspicions."

**_No-_ **

This is not what he'd ever wanted - the Force was something... alien to him. Preposterous, even.

The Sith - the Jedi that turned away from the Jedi order - were quite formidable on the battlefield. But other than that, there was not much good to be said about them - he'd heard many very _unflattering_ (if claims of _strangulation_ of subordinates via Force could be described as such) tales from colleagues that managed to work rather closely with some of them.

To Elias, only Darth Revan remained ever the exception - being a strategic genius that spread ideals of safety and security to all citizens of his new government earned him that spot, and the young man's loyalty

But the rest-

This just couldn't be true. There had to be a mistake-

Force, the Sith were _terrifying_ \- he couldn't stay here, he wouldn't-

He couldn't stop the question tumbling out of his mouth.

"And what if I refuse to take part in this... _training_?"

The temperature seemed to drop.

The Sith leaned over, looking right into Elias' eyes-

"You swore an oath, did you not, _Elias_?"

The ex-officer swallowed.

Yes, he did swear an oath. He swore loyalty to the Sith Empire, its ruling body and all its subjects.

But he never-

-he _never_ permitted anything like _this_.

"I did swear an oath, yes, my Lord. But I- I don't recall anything about-"

"Refusal to take part in this procedure will indicate that you are, in fact, not loyal to our Empire. We are a branch of the Imperial Forces as well, _Alden_ \- that looks like something you seem to have forgotten. An _important_ branch. One you were chosen for by one of our finest recruitment agents.

"I think you ought to honor this assignation. Otherwise, I'm afraid you might be considered to have committed... well, _treason_ towards our Empire. Failure to obey your orders and refusal to take on a new station will undoubtedly count as serious infringement. And we both know what that would result in, do we not?" Uthar _smiled_ \- it was the feral, nasty kind of smile that crossed his face.

Elias knew exactly what the man was talking about.

...Not an unfounded accusation of treason would no doubt result in his imminent trial, and possibly execution.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. The answer seemed so simple - to follow his new instructions and... stay... here.

But there was just something about this place that made him want to **_run_** and not look back. A foreboding, a feeling of impending doom-

Was that the Force that made him feel this way...?

The idea there was some unknown variant within him that he for some reason had not known about for the duration of his entire life up until now was startling - and quite frankly, _insane_.

He'd never even worked with any Sith before. Elias just heard the very many tales and wished something like that wouldn't happen to him.

He joined the Sith Empire because he thought their ideals were _right_ (after the Empire finished with the ever-decaying Republic, there would be a new kind of security for every citizen - no more civilian deaths when you had grand armies ready to fight approaching foes) _-_ but over time, he'd learned to put his faith on the non-Force Sensitive people leading on the front lines. Without them, the Sith and Revan wouldn't have accomplished much.

He'd never thought about himself to even have the slightest possibility to be Force Sensitive. Why didn't his parents - later, his father - give him away to the Jedi?

He didn't _want_ to be Force Sensitive. Elias didn't want to be another one of _them-_

Was Ylena Force Sensitive too, then? _How_ did this work, exactly?

"I see that you don't intend to _refuse_ then, officer?" The Sith's voice pulled him out of his musings.

"I-

_Do I have a choice?_

"I don't think so." He looked down at the desk, feeling equal mesure beaten and tired.

"Splendid. I shall see to it that you are informed of your training's curriculum. I take it you have not had any previous instruction on how to harness the Force?"

"No, my Lord." Nothing that he remembered.

"Just as I thought. In light of that, I will give you some... _time_ before the more _advanced_ part of your training."

Elias didn't like this. Any of this. Not one bit.

He had no idea what this _training_ would entail. What it was that they would want from him... to complete it.

Some part of him, the-not-entirely-panicked, treasonous one was whispering him the ideas on how to try and get away from here somehow-

There was one more question he was itching to ask.

"My Lord, if I may enquire - I was scheduled to go on leave in a week or so. Is that still, uh, valid?"

He couldn't just leave Ylena _now_ \- not when they were so close to her final surgery-

"I'm afraid not, officer. This facility doesn't allow _any_ form of departure, at least in the beginning period."

**_What!?_ **

"But-

_But that's just-_

"But how can that- my Lord, I don't understand!" He was sure his hands were shaking right now - maybe out of righteous anger or maybe out of stress - he wasn't sure.

How dare they-?!

How dare they imprison him here!? _Imprison_ \- because that's what it was. He was loyal. He was hardworking. Elias never once disobeyed an order - never _once!_ And this- _this_ was the reward for the years of service-

-being stuck in a nest of _cultists?_ And when his sister needed him most-

Uthar _laughed_ as if he'd just heard a good joke.

"What is it that you do not understand, dear officer? I thought I had laid everything out quite clearly."

It was getting colder and colder - Elias could now see his own breath transform into mist before him.

Something about this wasn't natural-

There was sudden pressure-

-there was pressure at his _neck._ Elias tried to gulp for air, but he couldn't-

He couldn't breathe-

He was being _**choked** -_

The pressure soon let up and he ungracefully crumpled on the desk, greedily sucking in air.

_Sick **bastard-!**_

He wasn't sure when it was that the Sith had gotten up, but he was now standing next to him.

"Do you understand _now,_ Elias?" The man leaned closer. "Or should I do that again?"

A shiver ran down his spine.

He wanted to protest - to fight, to do _something,_ anything! But he was also afraid. So afraid - he had a feeling if he stepped out of line now, it would cost him dearly.

Oh Force, what had he gotten himself into?

"N- No, my Lord! I understand."

"Well then. I think we are quite done here." A guard came into the room. "Escort the new acolyte to his cell."

"Yes, Master Uthar."

He was almost yanked from the chair. The guard looked him over and motioned for him to follow.

His heart was well on its way to beating out of his chest. Nausea came back and everything in his field of vision seemed to have narrowed.

Elias didn't attempt to escape as he was led through the corridors - as much as he wanted to leave this wretched place and never look back, there was no way for him to do so...

...Yet.

Soon he was left in the same room that the guards had taken him to before, alone.

He leaned against the wall and let himself slide all the way to the cold floor.

Many questions clouded his brain - none of them could he think of a possible answer to.

...What would they tell Ylena once he didn't show up?

He thought of his sister - with her green eyes clouded in pain but still holding on to hope. Her auburn hair - so unlike his own, but so very reminiscent of his father's. Her heart-shaped face-

Elias remembered the days before the war arrived to his home planet - before all _this_.

He thought of the last time he had seen his father - on Life Day, just before the man was buried under a pile of rubble from an explosion that had killed _so many_ others, as well.

He'd only wanted it all to end - he only wanted peace, safety - for his family, for _anyone_ , really. He saw what the Mandalorians could do - he wanted to prevent something like that from happening ever again... And the Republic was weak. Too weak to bear with another threat like that. The people needed something else-

But the Empire wasn't what it presented itself as, was it? He knew it now. Hells, he'd probably known it before, too - somewhere deep down. He just pushed it aside and kept on moving towards what he believed to be a 'greater good' for everyone.

What a fool he'd been.

But no more.

Elias felt lost now. Lost and alone and distrusting towards what once had his full loyalty and devotion.

_What will happen to me now?_


End file.
